


Solutions

by SashaRickover



Category: Star Trek The Next Generation
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaRickover/pseuds/SashaRickover
Summary: Beverly and Jean Luc work out their issues ;)





	Solutions

“Computer secure doors Picard theta five eight” JeanLuc said commandingly. “You are not running out on this argument Beverly. We have had it too many times. When you cant take the heat, you run away. I will not have it.”

“I don't care what you will have” she said, infuriated, her face red “you cannot keep me in here”  
She walked over to the door “open crusher omega one beta”. 

“My code overrides them all Beverly” he smiled evilly. “You cant leave until i say so, so we might as well sit down and finish this conversation..... Tea?” 

Beverly paced furiously. He locked her in his room and now he is offering her tea. This man infuriated her. Truthfully, he ignited all of her passions. As mad as she was, she was also somewhat aroused. JeanLuc sat down on the couch and beckoned her to come sit next to him. She walked over to him but instead of sitting down beside him she sat astride him. 

“Maybe we could just work this out another way” she smiled deviously at him as she kissed his neck. 

He groaned involuntarily, but quickly said “you know we cant solve all of our problems with sex, right?” 

She placed her hand on his chest and began to graze her finger across his taut nipple- even through his shirt, he responded. She raked her nail over it and this brought out a sigh of capitulation. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and drew her up into a long kiss. She felt his erection grow beneath her and she knew she had won this round. She smiled to herself.


End file.
